Diario de colores
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: "–...¿De qué color debería pintar la risa?" "–¿Qué?" Con esa pregunta, tan absurda en apariencia, logró captar su atención y salir del diario de colores de Naminé. Ella fingió una mueca de enfado."–¿Es que no me estabas escuchando? "


Renuncia: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san y Disney.

- Diario de colores -

La gran casa de Naminé reflejaba los colores del atardecer, entre naranjas, rojos y dorados. Soltó todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones y cruzó el jardín para situarse ante la puerta. Llamó al timbre sin pensarlo mucho, esperó unos instantes pacientemente hasta que Naminé, con una fingida expresión de sorpresa, abrió la puerta.

–¿Riku?¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te dejaste esto en clase, Cenicienta.

El chico levantó su mano derecha, mostrando un estuche que la rubia reconoció enseguida como suyo. Se apresuró a cogerlo y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar. Comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por Riku, para llegar a su habitación.

–¿Sabes? Mucha gente piensa que Cenicienta planeó todo el asunto del zapato para que el príncipe fuera tras ella. Que manipuladora ¿no?

Claramente se refería, al hacer ese comentario, a ella. Naminé se dio cuenta de la indirecta y camufló como pudo una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

–Todavía llevas puesto el uniforme del colegio, ¿Has estado en la biblioteca?

–No intentes desviar la atención hacia mi ropa, eso no vale conmigo.

Volvió a reír, esta vez sin mucho disimulo. Naminé tenia el poder de desviar las conversaciones hacia donde ella quería, evitando los temas que no le convenían. Al parecer Riku era inmune a su poder de controlar todas las situaciones. O quizás manejar a Sora o Roxas le resultaba demasiado fácil.

En la habitación de Naminé lo que predominaba era el blanco. Todo tenía un aspecto limpio y puro, lleno de inocencia. La cama, la mesa de dibujo, todo. Hasta las paredes, tan cargadas de dibujos que parecía que se caerían en cualquier momento, eran del blanco más puro. En un rincón, colgando del techo, había una jaula. Esta no contenía ningún pájaro, si no una muñeca hecha a imagen de la propia Naminé. Nunca hablaba sobre esa muñeca.

Riku pasó los ojos por la mesa de dibujo, llena de materiales y un dibujo a medio acabar. Parecía ser Roxas sujetando un palito de helado premiado. Rodó los ojos. Ahora se fijó en los dibujos, ya acabados, colgados de las paredes. En ellos aparecían todo el grupo de amigos en situaciones que le resultaban muy familiares.

Naminé tenía una obsesión con los recuerdos. Era consciente de que la memoria es efímera, y trataba, por todos los medios, de hacer que esos recuerdos se mantuvieran intactos. Intentó escribir un diario, pero mediante las palabras no lograba reproducir lo que tenía en la mente. Las páginas escritas le parecían terriblemente monótonas y aburridas, sin color. No era habilidosa con la escritura, por lo que no conseguía transmitir ningún tipo de emoción. Sin embargo, en lo que era buena era en el dibujo. Mediante los trazos y colores que plasmaba en el papel, podía transportar a cualquiera al lugar y momento que representaba el recuerdo dibujado. Los sentimientos envolvían al espectador de la escena, ya fueran alegres tristes o de cualquier otro tipo. Esa era su habilidad especial y decidió utilizarla para conservar sus recuerdos más preciados inalterables al paso del tiempo.

No tardó en empezar a parlotear sobre sus últimas creaciones y lo que pasó en los días correspondientes, explicando la cronología y riendo a cada momento señalando los detalles aparentemente irrelevantes. Riku oía en todo momento su dulce voz, rodeandole y llenando la habitación, sin prestar en realidad mucha atención a lo que decía, solo miraba los dibujos nuevos. Roxas y Xion comiendo helado en la torre del reloj. Ventus y Aqua durmiendo, acurrucados, tirados en el césped. Sora y él mismo peleando con espadas de madera.

–...¿De qué color debería pintar la risa?

–¿Qué?

Con esa pregunta, tan absurda en apariencia, logró captar su atención y salir del diario de colores de Naminé. Ella fingió una mueca de enfado.

–¿Es que no me estabas escuchando? Lo que digo es, mira –Le mostró el dibujo sin terminar de Roxas con el palito premiado–, aquí lo que ves es que Roxas _esta riendo. _Pero lo que yo quiero, es que veas _la risa._

–¿Qué te hace pensar que todos veremos _la risa_ del mismo color?

Naminé arqueó una ceja y observó el dibujo, pensando en la pregunta formulada. Claro, es fácil pensar que, en base a los sentimientos que tengas hacia la persona que esta riendo, puedes ver su risa de un color u otro. Giraba el dibujo en sus manos, apreciando cada detalle. También podía ser que el color de la risa no estuviera descubierto, y cuando alguien lo encontrara todos lo identificarían fácilmente. Puede que un amarillo con pinceladas azules.

–No lo sé. Pensé que podría ser algo como el rojo para el amor, el naranja para la alegría o el morado para la tristeza.

Riku pensó en eso unos instantes. Lo que en su mente pareció una pregunta estúpida, acabó siendo algo complicado y especialmente importante para Naminé. Decidió buscar alguna respuesta para ella.

–Piensa esto: si Sora te acaricia la mejilla puede que el sentimiento sea azul, por ejemplo. ¿crees que sería el mismo color si te acaricia Vanitas?

La pequeña dirigió la mirada a los dibujos nuevamente, buscando a los mencionados. Vanitas, divertido, le sacaba la lengua a Sora mientras agarraba a Kairi por la cintura. La pelirroja se cubría la cara con las manos y Sora inflaba las mejillas molesto. No, nunca serían caricias del mismo color.

–Esto parece más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio, pero creo que tienes razón, Riku.

Su mirada vagó por la pared hasta que encontró una nueva imagen en la que pararse. Sora y Kairi trataban de esconderse, sin éxito, tras un árbol y se besaban. Giró repentinamente para mirar a Riku.

–¿Pasará lo mismo con los besos? ¿Habrá un color para cada persona?

Riku la miró por unos segundos. Se acercó a ella con decisión, cogió su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para juntar los labios con los de ella. Naminé quedó estática hasta que sintió los labios del chico moverse sobre los suyos, momento en el que se relajó y acompaño el beso haciéndolo más profundo. Riku aprovecho para introducir la lengua en la húmeda cavidad cuando la pequeña separó los labios y exploró cada rincón, como si buscara un tesoro. A pesar de la inocencia, Naminé trataba de seguir el ritmo, elevando los talones del suelo para pegar más sus cuerpos.

Al separarse, Riku dio una última pasada con la legua sobre los labios, rosados en exceso por el contacto, de Naminé. Juntó sus frentes y miró sus ojos azules como el mar, a la vez, rodeaba su delgada cintura vestida de blanco.

–¿De qué color soy?

–Aguamarina.

Riku sonrió y volvió a unirse a ella en otro profundo beso.

"Es verdad, Cenicienta lo preparó todo, pero lo importante es que el príncipe fue a buscarla"

* * *

Hace poco descubrí la sinestesia, una facultad (no se muy bien cómo llamarlo, sorry) que tienen algunas personas que hace que se mezclen sentidos. Estas personas pueden ver colores al escuchar sonidos, percibir sabores al tocar ciertas texturas, oler colores... Me parece algo muy interesante y, aunque no tiene nada que ver y creo que se me fue un poco de las manos, me inspiró para escribir esto :3

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que leéis y también a los que comentáis :'D ¡Gracias! \'o'/


End file.
